Forever In Love
by Hally362
Summary: La muerte es una de las cosas que el amor se ve incapaz de derrotar. ItaDei Oneside , SasoDei. Shonen-ai. Drama al cien por ciento.


Dos años no eran suficientes para superarlo

**ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen-ai, AU, drama, romance. **

D: Naruto NO me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Está cuenta ya tiene polvo…Mucho polvo. ¡Y es tiempo de limpiar!

"Re"- inauguro esta cuenta con algo de Naruto porque…porque estoy muy traumada con los personajes XD

Gracias a mi lindísima beta y apoyo incondicional, Mi-chan.

Y con ustedes…el fic.

-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-

**Forever In Love**

El jueves por la tarde mandaron llamar a su pareja a la oficina de su jefe.

La estúpida exposición fuera de la ciudad a la que le habían encomendado ir no era tan importante. Él se lo dijo: No debía viajar, debía quedarse con él, como lo hacía siempre en los fines de semana.

Sasori debía quedarse hasta el lunes porque era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

Deidara respetaba el espacio privado en clases y el pelirrojo le pagaba los fines de semana y días libres acariciándole la espalda, acostados en el sillón o bien, en la cama; y hablándole del trabajo, de las pinturas, de los nuevos alumnos, de los viejos, de la música, de las marionetas que había hecho últimamente para entretenerle al día siguiente.

Pero el pelirrojo era terco y demasiado cumplido con el trabajo que, a veces, parecía apasionarle más que el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante. Así que fue.

Se fue el sábado por la tarde, besándole la mejilla a un ofendido y curiosamente nervioso rubio que le abrazaba fuertemente y demandaba una recompensa en cuanto se desocupara.

La noche antes del accidente Deidara había tenido pesadillas, y no es que realmente creyese que tenía un don, pero sus "corazonadas" jamás le habían mentido.

Se mantuvo en posición fetal en la cama, enredado en las sábanas y repitiendo en su mente la misma oración una y otra vez:

"Que esté bien, por favor…"

Sin embargo, su petición no fue escuchada.

Él se lo dijo: No debía viajar, debía quedarse con él.

…Un día y medio después se enteró, por los directivos de la escuela de Arte a la que asistía, que el cuerpo del profesor Akasuna Sasori había sido encontrado en un barranco cerca de la ciudad.

Venía de regreso cuando algo falló.

Un accidente de auto.

Deidara no se había sentido tan mal jamás. Sentía el coraje mezclarse con la tristeza, con la impotencia y con el miedo.

No entró a clases ese día por buscar a Akasuna por todas las instalaciones con la firme creencia de que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

Sasori debía estar ya impartiendo clases a esos chicos menores que él por un año pero, al no encontrarlo en el aula, la opresión que le impedía respirar normalmente se hizo más y más notoria.

Tal vez estaba discutiendo con Pein en la sala de profesores, o algo así. Debía ser eso.

Por mucho que corrió, por mucho que buscó, no ayudó en nada.

Sólo le hizo llegar tarde al velorio.

Nunca había odiado tanto cualquier clase de arte que le recordase al pelirrojo que ya jamás volvería a besarle los parpados después de clases, cuando nadie les miraba.

El ambiente tétrico que las escasas y elegantes pinturas no lograban atenuar, hacían insoportable el tener que estar ahí. El hecho de estar ahí, en sí, era insoportable.

Una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban allí, alrededor del ataúd. Algunos tenían expresión de lastima mientras miraban a la abuela que parecía desvanecerse de la impresión y mencionaba algo de que los hijos, y mucho menos los nietos, no debían irse antes que los ancianos; otros tantos alumnos se mostraban afectados. Varios incluso lloraron.

Él, por su parte, no se había atrevido a acercarse y prefirió no hacerlo hasta que el resto de las personas fueron abandonando el lugar.

Deidara no había deseado nunca morir con tantas fuerzas como en el momento en el que miró el ataúd. Sentía que el acercarse a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del difunto haría aún más difícil mirar hacia delante, pero observarlo desde lejos sólo implicaba darse esperanzas vanas de que fuese una mentira.

Cuando confirmó que era el mismo adulto con rostro de niño que una vez le había hablado calidamente al oído de siempre estar juntos, de arte y con el que se gritó más de una vez, no pudo más que llorar en silencio a pesar de lo deshecho que estaba.

Ante el mundo, él era un alumno más, porque su relación era obscena y asquerosa y nadie debía enterarse. Por eso contenía los sollozos y el "¡Devuélvemelo!" que quería gritarle a aquel Dios que parecía haberse olvidado de él.

Un accidente de auto le arrancó todo aquello que un día pudo querer.

Después de eso, cada día que pasaba le parecía una pesadilla sin fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos años no eran suficientes para superarlo. Dos años no eran los necesarios siquiera para osar mirar a alguien más.

No quería. No podía hacerlo.

…Pero mirar a alguien es muy diferente a que alguien te mire a ti. Eso no podía evitarlo.

Se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se le declaró y algo en su interior se contrajo dolorosamente.

Se conocían desde hacía mucho, por familiares y amistades comunes. Ahora el mismo Itachi que parecía no reaccionar ni positiva ni negativamente ante todo, le contemplaba de una forma incomprensible. No podía creerlo.

Irremediablemente recordó aquella misma mirada, aunque en otra persona, aquella mirada que exigía respuesta, pero destilaba una vulnerabilidad extraña; Vino a su mente cuando Sasori le miró de esa manera después de ir con él a una exposición y le preguntó algo que, en ese momento, a Deidara le sonó a estupidez.

El amor no funcionaba así, el amor no debía ocultarse, por eso lo suyo no era amor. Tal vez amor al peligro de ser descubiertos, el apego a lo prohibido, pero amor no ¿cierto?

No quería encadenarse a nadie. Era todavía muy joven.

_-Te a…-_

_-¡No lo digas así, Sasori no Danna!-_

No obstante, fue tan feliz con aquello que no llamaba amor, con eso que empezó a los 18 y no tuvo final agradable, que ahora lo llamaba así; "amor". No encontraba otra palabra.

Incluso su concepción del ya nombrado sentimiento (era arte y el arte debía _verse_) se modificó por su causa de su entonces profesor.

Akasuna se lo dijo todo, todo aquello que sentía, y que al más joven le parecían fantasías sobre algo perpetuo que, evidentemente, no existía (Y notaba la ironía justo cuando deseaba que esa fantasía se volviese realidad. La existencia eterna que tanto anhelaba el otro, ahora la deseaba él con mucha más intensidad). Si no había nada oculto entre ellos, ¿qué debían importarle los demás? Notaba ahora que no se ocultaba nada entre ellos. Debió bastarle para llamarlo "amor" desde un principio. Eso debió ser suficiente para decirle el "Te amo" que ya no podía decirle.

Si no hubiese sido Uchiha quien le dirigiese esa mirada o ese "Lo odié porque fue _tu_ todo", probablemente se hubiese puesto a llorar.

Nunca se había preguntado la razón de la animadversión entre esos dos.

Años de amistad, para después saber que aquella persona que decía ser sólo un compañero, le confesase que odiaba a su pareja. Por él. Por su culpa.

Él no merecía ser odiado. No por eso. Era Deidara quien le ponía en ese pedestal alto que ni siquiera él mismo podía alcanzar. El profesor no había exigido algo así. No era su forma de ser.

"_Entonces es mi culpa". _

Olvidó el hecho de que Itachi estaba exponiéndose y el dolor que sentía por no corresponderle. La culpa, la rabia y el recuerdo de que tenía algo más porque disculparse frente a la tumba de Sasori eran mucho mayores. Y nada tenía más importancia que lo que conllevaba el nombre de su ex pareja, pues su nombre le desconectaba de la realidad y lo llevaba a vivir un pasado que jamás tendría futuro, un pasado en el que no se sentía solo ni dolido. No como ahora, que la herida escocía casi cada vez que respiraba, aunque había aprendido a ocultarlo realmente bien.

Seguía con su vida lo mejor que podía e intentando honrar la memoria de la persona a la que tanto había amado, sin limitarse. Por lo menos, de eso se había auto-convencido desde su muerte; porque la realidad era que sí se limitaba y el hecho de verse incapaz de tener de nuevo algún lazo mínimamente similar al que mantenía con el pelirrojo lo hacía notar.

Aún con los dos años en los que Itachi había sido su apoyo silencioso…No podía.

Todo sentimiento o pensamiento ajeno al pelirrojo había sido bloqueado.

Y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que Uchiha Itachi le miraba así y, de una forma tan abierta, le hablaba de sus sentimientos como si no importase que los pisoteara la imagen persistente de Sasori en la cabeza del rubio.

Decir que no… ¿haría un daño irreparable?

Finalmente, tras minutos de silencio en los que el joven de cabello negro no perdía la firmeza, y sin saber que contestar, Deidara sólo sabía que debía preguntar primero sobre una algo que, probablemente, no cambiaría por muy fuerte que intentase.

-¿Está bien para ti? ¿Incluso aunque no te ame?-

Sasori, Sasori…Estaba demasiado dentro de él…

-Si- La respuesta fue rápida y concisa.

El joven artista se debatía entre gritarle "estúpido" o decírselo así mismo.

Las cosas no funcionarían. Lastimaría a Itachi y terminaría perdiendo a un buen amigo…

Tal vez necesitaba creer que podía superar al pelirrojo que le había marcado la vida.

Si bien el otro estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos y era perfectamente consiente de todo lo que representaba la frase que había salido de los delgados labios del rubio, Deidara no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía lo que hacía ni porqué no lo rechazaba.

No sabía qué de bueno podría salir de una relación que se desarrollaba por parte de una sola persona. Tampoco porque, simplemente, no podía ser menos egoísta.

Ese mismo día, Deidara encontró las palabras que su profesor nunca diría.

-Te amo, Deidara-

Sólo deseaba que se arrepintiese de sus palabras…

¿Cómo podía amarlo a él si no era correspondido? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no le pertenecía?

El nuevo inicio parecía incluso más insano y sin futuro que el primero.

-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-….….-

Siento que cada capítulo será más complicado de explicar, tengo mucho en la cabeza y poca o nula capacidad para darme a entender…

En fin...Espero que les guste.

Have _fun_.

FalseMoon/Hally362


End file.
